


P.I.E: The Beginning

by denixvames



Series: P.I.E: The Series [2]
Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: Understanding that the paranormal world won't leave them, they decide to open up their own business. First, they'll need recruits. While they work on each person's training to find the best, a desperate man calls them to investigate an abandoned school which has been noted to be rebuilt for a future apartment. The only problem is that anyone who dares enter the building will supposedly die. It doesn't help that the record of those victims have been reported as dead.
Relationships: Johnny Ghost/Johnny Toast
Series: P.I.E: The Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962595





	1. Skills Of A Doubter

Johnny was typing in his office. It was an old building. He had rented some space for their business. John set a mug of hot coffee near him. He rubbed his shoulder. Johnny held his hand for a moment. He smiled. "What do you think?"

We need believers of the paranormal to help us on our journey of ridding spirits. Training will take place. Through evaluation, you will be chosen to join P.I.E (Paranormal Investigators Extrodanaire)

1834 Weston St. SW1A 3AA

Johnny Ghost & Johnny Toast

"It seems kind of wordy." John leaned in. He typed below the advertisement. A new few sentences read,

Need a ghost seeker to take down evil! Get trained to be a ghost hunter hero!

"Why do I feel as though I've heard someone talk like that in those constant commercials?" ,said Johnny. "It does sound too exciting. Maybe we should stick to your idea instead." He pulled John in for a hug which had him slipping on his foot. John fell on his lap. They laughed about it. He got off. The papers quickly came printing out. Each of them separated the stack. Johnny grabbed his portable stapler. "Let's get these out before twelve o'clock." "I don't think we'll be finished by then." ,said John. "We can always try."

Going around the streets, they stapled each small advertisement at every rare wooden pole and board from any establishment. With a few papers left, they met found themselves near a café. "One more and..." Johnny stapled a paper on their large clipboard. "I think we've got them all." "It feels like lunch time." ,said John who pat his stomach. "This café might have something good." "We haven't even eaten there and I can assume already that this place will have better taste than a McDonald's." ,said Johnny. "McDonald's isn't that bad." "It is one of the many reasons why your country is overweight." John shrugged. "I can't argue with that."

In the café, there was a variety of sandwiches and the typical selection of coffee along with some sweets. John pointed at a cucumber lettuce chicken sandwich with relish. "You have a strange taste, sir." "It's a blessing." The cashier gave her money making smile. "What would you two like to have?" "A large latte, the Green Day, and a breakfast sandwich for me. Thank you, ma'am." He pulled out a twenty and handed it to her. "Please keep the change." "Thank you. Your orders will be with you shortly." They picked a table. "Why didn't you let me pick a drink?" ,said John. "You will see, sir." "You know Johnny, I get that you appreciate me and I appreciate you but you should really call me John. I just don't feel comfortable with you seeing me as this superior authority."

Johnny chuckled. "I never implied that you were superior. Saying sir is what I define as respectful." "You say that but you call your butler by his name." "He raised me after my father died. It would be strange to call him sir." ,said Johnny. "And I'm your childhood friend." "Why do you think I gave you the claim of sir? I had no other friend when I was in those troubling years. Since we became close, I believe you do deserve the title." John bit his lip. "I get it, Johnny. I can accept that." "Here's your orders." A waitress set their sandwiches in front of each other with the large latte in the middle. Johnny nodded at her. He pulled out two straws from the container on the table. With those straws placed in the drink, John's cheeks grew red. He couldn't help but smile.

"Uh...Wow, Johnny. I don't think we've ever done this before." "It's not too late to give it a go." At the same time, both men took a sip from the drink. Their gaze caught each other. A bubbly sensation warmed his heart. Johnny's blush was more obvious. John tried to hid his embarrassing rosy cheeks with his hands. It only made the stereotypical romantic moment even more joyful.

After lunch, they presumed the walk back to headquarters. "Kill! Kill him! Kill her! Anyone! It's been too long!" John pressed his hand against his head. "Sir?" "I'm fine." Johnny gripped his arm. Afraid he would fall. "Are you sure?" "Don't worry about it. Please Johnny. I just need to focus on the business." He loosened his grip and let his arm fall to his side. "Alright but if you do feel any more light headed then I can provide you some aspirin and my shoulder." "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." With uneasiness as the stalker behind them, they continued the walk to their office.

At the office, Johnny found the rest of his coffee to be cold but he drank the rest anyway. John leaned against his desk. "Are we going to do this right? I know you have plenty of books on this stuff but I don't think I'm good enough." "Sir, you have gone through traumatizing events. Yet, you still remain alive. Doesn't that show you how stubborn you are? Aside from that, you have saved me from my own mistakes." "You do have a point, I guess." Johnny stood. He held him close by his waist. "I can show you how to make a paper airplane." "That would be nice." He pulled out two papers from his drawer. John brought a chair over. Sitting next to Johnny, he followed every step as he folded the paper into many shapes.

He made a few mistakes but they were more funny than disappointing. He wrote a green sticky note, 'Finish Line.' He placed it on the wall across from Johnny's desk. "One...two...three!" They threw the paper airplanes at the same time. Once the planes landed, Johnny measured their distance. "I won!" John jumped on his back. "I still win at piggyback rides!" Johnny gripped his legs to keep him still. He chuckled. "That doesn't make any sense." John shrugged. "It does to me." Johnny turned his back to the couch and let him go. It was a couch for their future clients. "Johnny, I know what you're going to do-" "Attack of the Tickle Monster!" He wiggled his fingers at every general ticklish spot which quickly revealed just how ticklish John was. Especially since he was laughing.

John intertwined his hands through his. "There! Now, I can breathe." Johnny smirked. "I didn't realize you were suffocating." He loomed over him on the couch. He pushed his arms back. John's heart was racing. For a moment, he lost his breath. His lips soon became sore. Johnny stared deeply into his soft brown eyes. John returned his mesmerizing gaze. There was a knock at the door.


	2. Interviews

Johnny got off of him. He straightened his tie. "I'll be right there!" John smacked his lips. There was a strawberry flavor. He wiped it off with his sleeve. Johnny opened the door. "Hello sir. You may come in." The man nodded. He had pale skin and wore a navy blue jacket with brown jeans and a dark red shirt. He barely had stubble but no head of hair which explained the pink beanie.

"My name is John and this is my partner Johnny." He shook hands with them. "I'm Frederick Sparks. I came here because of the flyer." Johnny pulled out a chair. "Please take a seat." He did. John sat near with a clipboard in hand. He wrote his name down. "So Fred, have you ever had anything paranormal happen to you?" "That's why I came here. I lost my roommate to a ghost. She was in the bathroom. She told me she would take a quick shower but I heard it. The electricity going off. It became dark and I could feel something hit me." He sighed sadly. "There was this glowing man in overalls and he disappeared. Anything that was around me started flying at my direction. I had to get out but I went to the bathroom to go find her." He stared at his hands. He shut his eyes. Reimagining the whole scenario in his head. "She was already dead. That bastard laughed. He enjoyed every second of it."

John glanced at Johnny who cleared his throat. Johnny said, "I'm sorry for your loss." Fred shook his head. "Don't be." He clutched his own pants. "But this is why I came here. I want to get rid of these dickheads before more people die." "I'm gad you want to help but we still have to interview the others. You can leave your number and we'll call you if you get chosen." ,said John. Fred did. They shook hands again. "Have a good day." ,said Johnny. Fred nodded. "You too." He left the office.

John sighed. "Maybe we should keep the interview short." "Believe me sir, I would love to do that but in order to find any qualified employees, we must know great details about them." "Yeah, I get it. I wish you weren't right though." After fifteen interviews, Johnny locked the door. John set the clipboard aside. He leaned against his desk. "Man, I'm glad that's over." "I'd imagined that there would have been more volunteers for these job openings." ,said Johnny. "Honestly, fifteen is enough for today." He flinched. His right hand began to shake. He crossed his arms. Hoping he could squeeze the problem out.

You can't hide me forever. I'm going to kill them and we'll enjoy it.

He held his head. "Sir, what's wrong?" Johnny reached out. John pushed him back. "No! Get away!" He stumbled. Papers and pens fell over. He slammed his hand against the desk. He caught a sharp pencil. His eyes glowed red. He smiled. Standing upright, he turned to face him. "Sir?" "John can't answer the door right now!" Jimmy manically laughed. He raised the pencil. "But boy is he watching!" Johnny grabbed his arm. He threw him on the ground while still gripping his arm. Jimmy kicked his feet. Johnny fell on his back. Hitting his head. He groaned. "I've got you! Finally!" ,said Jimmy. He went on top of him. With his eyes wide and that crooked smile, he brought the pencil to his chest. Almost. Johnny pulled out a bottle of holy water. He squeezed it. Holy water sprayed over Jimmy's face.

The demon screamed. He dropped the pencil. He jumped back. Trying to wipe the holy water off to no avail. "You son of a-!" A red mist flew out of John's back. Sinking into the cracks of the floor. His eyes rolled back. He collapsed. "Sir!" Johnny carried him to the couch. "Can you hear me, sir?" John's lips quivered. "J-Johnny...?" "Why didn't you tell me that he was still here? We could have resolved the issue!" "I didn't want you to worry. Every time I try to help, he's always there to ruin it. I thought that if I could control then I could prove myself that I didn't need anyone's help. That I'm independent." Johnny held his hand. "Sir, it is not wrong to ask for support. Have I not told you before that you can talk to me whenever you must?" John nodded. "Yeah." "Then let me do that. Please. You know I care about you."

"Johnny, I..." "I know, sir." John gently squeezed his hand. "Can we just take a break? The two of us. In this office." "Of course." Johnny sat against the armrest of the couch with his legs spread apart. Giving room for John to cuddle up against him who rested his head over his chest. Johnny wrapped his strong hairy arms around him. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the holy water off of his face. John chuckled. "That tickles." "I see." Johnny brushed his nose again. "Johnny! Quit it!" He sneezed. Johnny was taken aback by it. John sniffed. "Sir, you sneezed on my hand!" "What did you expect? You just tickled me." Johnny rubbed those germs off with his handkerchief. "I admit I did make a mistake. A rather dumb one." He stuffed the cloth in his breast pocket.

"You're funny sometimes, Johnny. When you're not making bad jokes that is." "What are you talking about, sir? My jokes are not all that bad." "Oh really? Lay one on me." ,said John. "Well..." Johnny held his chin in thought. His eyes lit up. He smiled. "Knock knock!" John rolled his eyes. "Who's there?" "Algo." He said, "Algo who?" "Algo anywhere with you!" ,said Johnny. John shook his head. "Johnny, I swear you're something else." "You enjoy my company, sir. Admit it." John yawned. He placed his hand on his chest. Johnny held that hand. He kissed his head. "You can be a handful, sir." "Oh shut up. You too." He smiled. "Oh sir. We're a mess."


	3. A Hearty Breakfast

Johnny snoring was interrupted by a knock at the door. He gently nudged John. "Sir? Wake up. There's someone at the door." The banging grew louder. A red light peeked through the crack of the door. "Sir! There's something behind that door!" He pushed him off. John's eyes were wide with his mouth opened. A knife was in his chest. Blood stained his shirt and Johnny's clothes. Johnny screamed. He fell off of the couch.

"Johnny!" He gasped awake. Sitting up, he looked around. "Wha....?" "Johnny, are you ok?" John knelt. "You were screaming. Then you fell. I just wanted to let you sleep. I figured you didn't get enough hours to." He pulled him up. "Oh. Thank you, sir. Although, I believe you should wake me in the future." "Sure." John stuffed in his hands in his jean pockets. "Look, I'm sorry about that. I didn't know any of that was going to happen." Johnny smiled. "It's quite alright, sir. Nightmares are nightmares. Mine was one of the many disturbing ones that we all experience." John hugged him. "I'm glad you're not mad at me." "Why would I be?" He shrugged. "I don't know." He head over to their desks. "I brought some breakfast. I didn't really know what to get so sorry about that." "There's nothing wrong about it, sir. Let's take a look." Johnny opened his take out.

There was a Danish heart shaped cream cheese and strawberry filled dessert next to some eggs, smoked ham, and powder sugar covered folded pancakes. John revealed his breakfast to be the same. Only a Danish heart was not there. Johnny brought an arm to his waist. "This is perfect." "You really think so?" He nodded. "Of course." John let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. I almost thought I screwed up." "Screwed up what? Any dish would do so long as you are sitting right by me." ,said Johnny. John blushed. "Somehow, you know what to say." Johnny kissed his cheek. "Let's eat before we busy ourselves to death."

They were sitting next to each other at a desk. "Johnny?" John had finished half of his order already. Johnny was savoring the taste of those delicious pancakes. "Hmm?" "I don't know if we can do this. Investigate haunted locations. I mean, the first time we dealt with anything remotely involving the dead, we practically made a mess of things. Everything was crazy. What makes you think we can do any of this?" Johnny swallowed. He picked up the Danish dessert. "I understand why you are doubting all of this. However, you have forgotten one important thing, sir." He broke the dessert in half. "And what's that?" He handed him the right half. "As long as we are together, we can conquer such evil."

John giggled. He hid his face by his sleeve. "I think I'm turning red! I don't want to look like a tomato, Johnny!" Johnny leaned in. "You're an adorable tomato, sir." He tipped his half of the dessert against his as if they were drinks. He took a bite. "No, I'm not." John ate too. The strawberry crème burst flavor in his mouth. "You do not have to admit it for me to know that you are an adorable tomato." ,said Johnny. John couldn't help but smile. "If I'm a tomato then you're a strawberry!" He waved the half eaten dessert up to his face. Johnny took his hand and kissed it. John became lost in his shimmering blue eyes. "We should call some of our interviewees." "....Yeah." John cleared his throat. He stood out of his chair and headed to the main office in the corner that had its own room separated from the other desks.

Johnny smirked. He loved to make John turn red. Not only was it cute to him but it was also humorous. He finished the dessert. He threw their trash in the bin. From his view, he could see John's concentrated expression. Making phone calls that he had a feeling John didn't want to do. He head into the main office to help. "Sir?" John slid him a list of names that were either not or were checked off. Their phone numbers were right below. A stack of their applications were on the desk. He continued to speak into the phone. "I'm sorry about this but I'm sure you'll find your own team and discover spirits on your own." He waited. "Alright, goodbye." He hit the 'End Call.' He rubbed his temple. "I never thought rejecting someone like this would be so frustrating."

He wiped a few tears off. He took a deep breath. Johnny placed an arm over his shoulder. "It will be alright, sir. Part of having a business is to make harsh decisions even if those decisions disappoint many." "You're right, Johnny. So, why isn't this easy for me?" "Because it shouldn't be. Feeling bad about all of this is normal. Don't forget that I have to reject a few people too." "Let's get this over with then. I need some coffee." ,said John. Johnny pulled out his phone. "I will call a handful from this list. You should take a break." "I can still do this." "No, you can't. Sir, I would recommend some fresh air. I want you to focus on your well being." "Ok, Johnny. If you say so." He headed out of the office. Stepping into the grey rays of the sky, he let in a breath of London's air. He sat on the steps. "This is pretty peaceful."

A cab drove up. The driver, a black man wearing a blue cap and dark grey shirt with dark blue jeans waved. John walked over. "Are you John? Your friend said to pick you up." "Johnny said that? And how am I supposed to believe you?" "He had a feeling you would say that so he gave me this." The driver handed him a small wrapped box in red paper wrapping and a gold bow. John lifted the top off. A set of silver earrings were inside. "Wha-?" "Surprise!" John spun around. "Johnny? What's going on?" Johnny pulled the fake taxi sign off. "Since we were teenagers, you always talked about getting your ears pierced. Unfortunately, there were rules in the household. However, this is your opportunity." John mouth gaped opened. Unsure of what to say. "Johnny....I-I'm speechless. You really want to pay for this?" He nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

John threw himself to him. Johnny caught him. "Sir! Be careful! You might drop them." "Sorry about that. Just....thank you, Johnny. Thank you so much." "You're welcome, sir." Johnny closed the box. "Now, let's head off then." They hopped in the backseat. "Oh! I forgot to mention. I hired someone already." "Really? Who?" ,said John. "Our very driver right here. Meet Chris Colon." "Hello!" ,said Chris. John took a moment to ponder on the name. "Colon?"


	4. The Cursed School

"Colon?" "It means dove in Spanish and not from Mexico." "Oh. And you never told me you were going to hire someone?" "I apologize sir but he fit the employee status that we were looking for. He is fit to run and carry heavy equipment. While he may not have experienced any form of paranormal activity, he is willing to work with us to seek some truth about the afterlife." "And I was in the NBA so there you go." ,said Colon. "I'm not a fan of sports but thanks. Anyway, you really don't believe in this stuff?" ,said John. "Never have and never did. I want to see something though." "At least you accepted the offer. All we need is another person to join the group." "I'm sure we'll find someone, sir."

At the piercing and tattoo shop, John nervously rummaged through his wallet to pull out his ID. After checking, the piercer brought him to a chair. John handed him the small box. The piercer opened it. "These are the jewelry that he would like in his ears." ,said Johnny. "Alright then. I'll just pierce your ears. It'll be quick since this is a basic size." The piercer prepared everything and finally came to holding the small needle to his ear where the mark was. "Hold still and don't worry. It'll feel like a needle." John braced himself for the worse. He flinched once the needle stuck through. The pain was still there but the process was over. The piercer placed in the silver earrings. "There! All done." "Thanks." He smiled. "No problem."

They left the shop. "So, where to?" ,said Colon. "To the office. We should research for our first mission." ,said Johnny. "Research what? We don't even know what we're looking for." ,said John. "Actually, we do. I have something prepared." "Johnny, I'm glad you're doing this but take a break sometimes, ok?" "Of course, sir." "Hey guys!" ,said a man from a couple of feet away. "Fred?" ,said John. Fred ran over. "Colon, meet Frederick Sparks." ,said Johnny. "I have decided to hire him as well." "And I approved of it earlier." ,said John. "Wait? Really? Oh thank you! Thank you! You won't regret this!" ,said Fred. Colon held out his hand. "Well alright, Fred. It's nice to meet you." They shook hands. "You too."

"We can start our first case in the office. Over there, we should form a plan. I already have supplies." "Let's head back then." ,said Colon. They took a cab to the office. Inside, the two new employees were amazed with everything that was around them. Especially the large trunk that was in the records room where there were bottles of holy water, a bag of necklaces with crosses, enough bibles for each of them, a couple of silver knives coated with holy water, flashlights, and batteries. There were traveling backpacks nearby. "Take as much as you believe you need. There is enough for the future situations that we are about to put ourselves through very soon." ,said Johnny. However, he didn't need that. His coat had pockets big enough to hold each one of these supplies along with the pockets from his pants. He dug through the supplies and handed them radios that had been hidden in the pile.

"If we do get lost, we can use these to contact each other." He pulled out a journal from his coat pocket. "And I will keep track of our findings and what happens on each case we investigate." "Sounds like a good plan to me." ,said Fred. "And you said we have a case now?" ,said Colon. Johnny nodded. "Yes." They followed him to a computer that had an article opened. "There is an abandoned school which is possibly haunted from the souls of the students. Most likely, the janitor is the reason why anyone who has entered there has so far died." "Why the janitor?" ,said John. "He was convicted of murdering multiple children after having sexual relations with them. People believe his ghost has retain his immoral mindset along with a furious rage." "But how does anyone know about this if anyone who goes in there dies?" ,said Fred. Johnny hesitated. "Three teenage boys were found by police. Evidence showed that...." He swallowed. Disgusted to even say it.

"Jesus christ." ,said Colon. "A man by the name of Matthew Green plans to rebuild the school into an apartment." ,continued Johnny. "Seriously? Has he never watched a horror movie before?" ,said John. "I'm afraid not but he does want us to settle the matter. I contacted him and told him we could get rid of the spirit. He insists that the story isn't real. He wants me to confirm to the people living in the area that none of it is true. However, we are going to give him something that will surprise and make him understand the truth." ,said Johnny. "Awesome! When do we start?" ,said Colon. "Tonight at six. We should be meeting him at five. For now, let's prepare ourselves." ,continued Johnny.

Fred and Colon stuffed some supplies in their backpacks. Colon found a blue beanie in his pack. He replaced the cap with his new decorator. John prepared too with enough items in his satchel. Johnny, however, had his coat which was enough. The team took a cab to the abandoned school where a man in a grey suit stood there near. He looked to be in his forties with brown short hair. They stepped out of the cab and shook hands with Matthew. "It's about time you guys showed up! I can bet you that after your friends settle this matter, I will have an apartment to look at from my mansion!" "I can assure you Mr. Green that we will do our very best." ,said Johnny. "I'm glad to hear that. You can call me when the whole ordeal is over." Matthew walked off.

"Where do we start?" ,said Colon. "The main office." ,said Johnny.


	5. Toilet Toucher

Inside the abandoned school, it smelled of rotting school food, dead animals, and the countless homeless people that probably slept in here. John pinched his nose. "Geez! Would it kill them to get a tree in here?" "Uh guys, are we going to be ok in here? People have died in this place." ,said Fred. "I can assure you that we will be fine so long as we hold these holy weapons by our sides." ,said Johnny. John pulled out his camera. "I can take some pictures right now. We can look for any orbs or shadows." "That's perfect. I will look in the main office for any files to support our case." "Wait a minute! You're going alone?" ,said Fred. "It shouldn't be too far from here. I can look after myself." "I'm sorry Johnny but Fred's right. He should go with you just in case. I don't want you to go missing." ,said John.

"If it eases your worry then I will allow him to come with me." "Thanks." Johnny nodded. Fred followed him down the hallway of rusty lockers. "I'm surprised that you didn't ask me for an autograph or a photo." Fred shrugged. "You may be the son of royalty but that doesn't make you a trophy. Besides, I'm more focused on surviving." Johnny found a student's journal. "But I've got to ask, if you don't mind." "Go ahead." They continued walking. "What is it with you and John? I've notice that you guys stick close by. Literally." ,said Fred. "Is that a problem?" "Well, no but-" "Then whatever is a part of our private life has no part in yours. Being an employee does not give you access to sensitive information. I would prefer if the public did not know about anything in order to keep the paparazzi from harassing John and I." "I get it. Sorry for asking. Sometimes I just don't know when to shut up." ,said Fred. "Apology accepted."

The label for the main office was barely visible. Some letters were scratched out but the faded permanent forms of those letters made it clear that they were here. A harsh cold hit them when Johnny opened the door. Fred rubbed his own arms. "Why is it so cold?" "I'm not sure but your jacket should be keeping you warm. Perhaps, it is a cold beyond the expected temperature." "Did you bring an EMF?" "A what?" ,said Johnny. Fred rolled his eyes. "An EMF. It's a device that ghost hunters use to find ghosts. Ghosts give off high energy readings that normal people or electrical items wouldn't give. Or maybe that's body temperature readings?" "A spirit giving off an electrical current of energy? That sounds impossible. Spirits are transparent beings. I highly doubt any one of them would be electrically charged. I can imagine they could switch devices on though."

Johnny dug through the drawers of the headmaster. He pulled out a file that appeared to be separated from the cabinet nearby. A scribbled inked label on the little tab read, 'TT.' He opened the file. He looked through the papers. "This is a report on the janitor. They have his profile from when he had started to a copy of the police report and a restraining order." "What's that?" ,said Fred. He pulled out a paper from under the pile. It was a regular line paper. The handwriting on it was messy. A student's note.

Toilet Toucher

A drawing of the janitor and the little boy who drew this was there. There was an arrow pointed at the little boy's pants and a short note below it.

right here

Johnny shook his head. "These children were innocent under his influence. He made them confused and afraid." He squeezed the papers. "This bastard ruined their lives!" A chair flung itself to him. "Johnny!" Fred pulled him aside. They fell over. The chair hit a wall. Breaking into pieces. Johnny grabbed the file. They ran out of the office. The locker doors were slamming by themselves. A burnt out light bulb had popped. Broken glass rained down on them. Johnny tripped over. A piece of glass jabbed into his leg. "Fuck!" Fred pulled him up. "C'mon!" He put his arm over his shoulder and helped him continue on.

John had taken pictures of the room they were in. "We might get orbs. I heard about those." They were in a classroom that was just at the other side of the hallway from the main office. He looked through the digital camera. There were a few white orbs near the ceiling and at some of the desks near the chalkboard. "Whoa! Take a look at this!" Colon looked over his shoulder. "I didn't think we would find anything." "You've got to have enough hope on us. We were bound to find something." A black mass was in the corner of the picture near the scribbles on the chalkboard. He pointed at it. "What's that?" John squinted. "That's..." His eyes widen. "Oh no." "Oh no? Why oh no?"  
He pulled out his cross necklace from under his shirt. "Do you have your protection?" Colon pulled out his necklace. "Sure, why?" "I think there's an evil spirit here. Whatever has been killing these people is in this room." The desks were knocked to the walls. Giving a clear path to the footsteps which belong to no person present. They backed up. John held out a bottle of holy water. "Whoever you are! Y-You have to leave! Now!" The footsteps became quicker. Colon flipped through the pages of the bible. The bible was thrown out of his hand. Skidding across the floor. "Get back!" John sprayed some holy water in front of himself. "That stings! You son of a bitch!" ,said the evil spirit. It sounded like a man. He slammed John against the wall. "John!" ,said Colon. The shadow began to form, becoming human-like. Revealing an old man in a blue janitorial uniform with a white lab coat over and worn out glasses. There was barely any grey hair on that balding head of his. His back was slightly hunched due to a born disability.

He had his hand around his neck. John struggled to breath. "Damn people! Everybody's always coming here! It doesn't matter anyway cause I'm going to kill you like the rest!" Suddenly, he stopped. He looked surprised. He disappeared. Freeing John from his hold. Heading to the main office where he sensed the presence of two live souls.


	6. Why Is She Here?

Johnny and Fred continued to run. He shouted, "Sir! Sir!" Colon peeked his head out with a flashlight in one hand. "Fred! Johnny! We saw him!" "We saw him too!" ,said Fred. An invisible hand grabbed Johnny's leg. Dragging him across the floor to a set of stairs leading down. Johnny reached out. "Help! It's got me!" John rubbed his neck as he coughed. With some air in his lungs, he dashed out of the room when he heard Johnny calling out.

He continue to run until the basement door closed. Locking him out from Johnny's reach. He slammed his fists against the door. "Johnny!" He tried to open the door. Twisting the doorknob as much as he could. "Johnny!" Johnny hit the old generator. He collapsed. Blood dripped from the side of his head. He opened his eyes. Forcing himself to stay awake. The blood blinded him. He wiped it off with his sleeve. Toilet Toucher floated in front of him. Johnny pulled himself up by the pipes above him. He leaned against the generator. "What are you going to do?" "Nothing. In fact, I think I'm having fun." The Toilet Toucher crossed his arms with a smirk. "You and your idiots can suffer just for a while but then I'll kill you guys." He disappeared. Johnny sunk to the ground. Leaning himself against the pipes. Everything was spinning. He felt so tired. All he wanted was to close just for a second. And he did.

John heard a click from the door. "I got it opened! The door's opened!" He ran downstairs with no hesitation. "Johnny!" Colon and Fred followed. "Oh my god! Johnny, can you hear me?" John pulled him close. Keeping his own arm under his head. "Johnny! Please say something!" Slowly, Johnny opened his eyes. "Sir?" "Oh thank god! I thought-" John was shaking. "I thought I almost-" "Shh. It's alright, sir. I'm fine. All I have is this nasty cut on my head. It's nothing to trouble you." "You're bleeding! I'm not going to act like this is ok." Colon helped John bring him upstairs. Fred got the first aid kit out. After examining the large cut, he bandaged him up. "Guys, maybe we should get out of here." ,said Colon. "No. Not until we make this evil spirit crossover. He can't hurt anyone anymore. I won't allow it." ,said Johnny.

"I've got my bible. Can we exorcise him out of here?" ,said Fred. "If we can find him then yes but we need to entrap him. Otherwise, we will be endlessly chasing him. He said he would kill us before tomorrow's daylight." "Well, how can we trap him?" ,said Colon. "That's it!" ,said John. "Huh?" "Salt is a barrier against spirits from entering any place. What if we surround him with a salt? Could that keep him in place?" "It is possible. But sir, we need someone to be bait. I would not want to put any of your lives in danger." "Please Johnny. This is the only way. We have to do this." ,said John. "I can be the bait!" ,said Fred. "I'll anger him enough. Ghosts are too easy when it comes to that." "Fred, are you sure about this? Me and my good sir are both still responsible for your lives. Should anything happen to the two of you, I must request for two golden coffins in honor of your bravery." "Uh...Wow Johnny." Colon awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "I never knew you cared that much."

"Look, we appreciate what you're saying but we're not going to die. At least not today. I promise! Once we get out of here, you can treat us to some drinks. Until then, I'm going to stand here and wait. You guys can go hide. Once you see an opportunity, make the circle around me and him. There's no way I can get out of that area without spooking him." Johnny stood. "Alright. If that is what you wish to do then we'll conduct this plan."

With other three hiding behind old furniture in the music room, Fred stood in the middle. He took a deep breath before shouting. "Hey loser Toilet Toucher! Why don't you come over and fight me? I can tell you're nothing but a coward!" The Toilet Toucher slipped through the wall, entering the music room with a death glare. "You want to die early, boy?" "How about you come closer and see? I never had a fight with a ghost but I'd like to try it out." Fred smiled. The Toilet Toucher growled. He floated to him. Suddenly, he entered his body. Fred flinched. He clenched his fists. "I've got him! I've got him!" Quickly, everyone poured salt at a certain point until it all connected into a circle surrounding both Fred and the spirit. John threw some holy water at him. Fred could feel a burning sensation all over his body. He screamed. He fell to his knees as he tried to wipe the holy water off. Johnny pulled out the bible to a specific page. He began to shout the prayer.

Once he was done, the Toilet Toucher left Fred's body and was forced to enter the ground. By the orange glow, there was no doubt that he was in Hell.

Fred sighed. He rubbed his temple. "Fred! Dude, you ok?" ,said Colon. Fred nodded. "I think I'm good. Nothing too bad except for whatever the hell just happened." He placed the cross necklace back on. "Well, we've done it. He's gone for good." ,said Johnny. "Yes! I can't believe it! Woo hoo! P.I.E has successfully competed their first case!" John high fived everyone. "Let's get the heck out of here. I rather be in a crappy motel room." ,said Colon. "We could all go to my home for the day. I'll call my driver for a ride." "Sounds like a good plan to me." ,said Fred. Heading out of the high school with everyone else, John looked back. For a second, he thought he saw a familiar woman. A white dress and long black hair that took him back to when he was a child. "Sir, are you alright?" "Huh?" He looked at Johnny. "Oh, yeah. I'm just thinking." "Well, don't think too much. Do you recall that I promised drinks?" He chuckled. "You're hilarious, Johnny." Johnny leaned his head against his. He held his hand. "You tell me quite the opposite, sir."  
With the night still on, they could show their secret. Fred and Colon were the few who were allowed to see it. And they accepted it as a secret.


End file.
